What if
by RandomTheWriter
Summary: What if Hawkmoth was a superhero and Chat, Ladybug, and Hawkmoth knew each other's identities, along with Mayura, the only supervillain, who happens to be Lila! (cause I needed a Villain) Rated T because of some bad language but nothing too horrible:)


**Hello again,**

**I hope you like this story and again let me know how to improve my writing skills. THX:)**

Gabriel Agreste was sitting at his desk, organising his designs for the next fashion show when he heard the news alerting a new sentimonster sent by Mayura.

"Nathalie, cancel my afternoon meeting, I've got a problem to deal with" he said into the intercom.

"Of course Sir, when do you want to reschedule it?" Nathalie asked.

"I'll take a look and tell you later" he replied hastily. He called upon his transformation before running up to his son's bedroom. Gabriel burst into the bedroom without even knocking.

"Adrien did you wash your cat suit? Your gonna need it" he said.

"Oh man, another villain already, I've got a test to study for! Lila is in desperate need of a hobby, that little piece of shit" Adrien cursed before calling upon his own transformation.

"Mind your language child" Gabriel scolded.

"I'm turning 18 next year father, I'm not a child anymore" Chat Noir said jumping out the window.

"Lord help me when the time comes" Hawkmoth said making a show of doing a prayer.

Chat Noir chuckled at his father's antics, before speeding up once he saw his Lucky Lady in Red.

"Fancy seeing you here M'Lady" Chat said, before placing a tender kiss on the back of her hand.

Ladybug's face turned red as she pulled away her hand "Down kitty, let's finish this fight, you can get your reward later."

"Dad I'm not coming home tonight" Chat said with a cat like-grin.

"Goodness boy, where did you get such a forward attitude from, your mother was the only one trying in our relationship,so it wasn't from me, and even your mother wasn't so forward" Hawkmoth said shaking his head.

"Honestly, the way he puts me on the _spot _like that"Ladybug added.

"Unexpected right?" Hawkmoth finished.

"Anyway we got to go destroy a sentimonster" Ladybug reminded.

The three of them bounded across rooftops to the location of the sentimonster. They stopped, far enough to stay out of sight, but close enough to see. The sentimonster was a giant spider.

"So any plans to _trip_ this guy M'Lady?" he said snickering at his own pun. Meanwhile Ladybug and Hawkmoth were face palming at the timing of Chat's jokes.

"I swear if you weren't my son, I would have skinned you by now" Hawkmoth said. Chat just took that as an invitation for more puns.

"Why? Is it 'cause I spend too much time on the web?" Chat said with a serious look on his face.

"Ladybug do me a favor and marry him now, I can't deal with him anymore" Hawkmoth said exasperatedly. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir froze and turned red.

"Alright then, anyway, I have a plan. Chat and I are gonna keep the spider busy and Hawkmoth, you can look for anything that might be left behind from the person who triggered this monster, we are at a park so someone was most likely scared by a spider and Mayura took control of the emotions." Ladybug explained.

"DId I mention that I love that determined look in your eyes every time you come up with a plan" Chat said leaning into Ladybug's face. This promptly earned him a slap to the back of his head by his father.

"Stay focused!" he yelled before running off to look for the amokized item. Chat rubbed the back of his head, muttering something about his father having too much power over him. Ladybug chuckled at that, "Come on kitty lets go tangle up those legs" she said ringing his bell.

Ladybug used her yoyo to tangle up the spider's legs and Chat used his staff to hold it down. The spider used its long jaws to grab a hold of the staff and throwing it out of the way, tossing Chat along with it. The spider began reaching for the yo-yo's string and tossing that away too. This lead to Ladybug being thrown into the air without the help of her yoyo to grab on to anything. Thankfully Chat saw his Lady get thrown and caught her, pulling her into a dip. Ladybug smiled at her partner's chivalrous behaviour, but was thankful that he always had her back. Just as he was leaning towards her lips to give her a peck, his father showed up behind him and decided to give his son the scare of a life.

"And what do you think you're doing young man" he said, causing Chat to drop Ladybug in fright.

"Dad, don't do that!" he yelled while offering his hand to help Ladybug get back up.

"Well you know better than to act this way during a battle, this much distraction is enough to get one of you badly injured. Anyway, here Ladybug" he said tossing her a rolled up magazine, most likely used to kill the spider. Ladybug tore the magazine in half and out popped the feather. She spoke the de-evilization code and released her Miraculous Ladybugs to fix up the damage. She turned back to Chat and Hawkmoth only to see them participating in a staring contest.

"Will you be joining us for our family dinner on Friday Gabriel?" she asked.

He looked away from his son "of course, I wouldn't miss the best desserts in Paris for the world" he said chuckling. Ladybug joined in, "you Agreste men really do love your croissants and macaroons" she said looking between her lover and future Father in-law. (yes, she'd already accepted it as a fact)

"Anyway, like I said before, I won't be coming home tonight father" he said about to walk up to Ladybug and whisk her off into the sunset, but was cut short when his father pulled him back by his tail.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to learn some self control" Hawkmoth said.

"DAD!" Chat said pouting like a child.

"No buts, ands, or ifs, I will not have you turn into some TomCat" Hawkmoth said sternly.

"But I would only be a TomCat for Marinette, so does that even count" Chat countered.

Ladybug pulled Chat aside for a second, "Go on kitty cat, I'll handle a night by myself, even if it means no cuddles" she said smiling. In a blink of an eye she pulled Chat by his collar and pressed a kiss to his lips, but pulled away all to soon. Chat looked dazed by the ten second kiss.

"Gosh kitty I never knew I had so much control over you" Ladybug said snickering.

"More than you know, M'Lady" Chat said sincerely.

"Alright now off you go Kitty, I'll see you guys on Friday" she said, directing the last comment to both Adrien and Gabriel. With that she shot her yoyo out and zipped out of sight.

"Come on TomCat we've got to get home before Nathalie gets suspicious" Hawkmoth said, pulling Adrien by the ear as he smiled dopely in the direction Ladybug had just left in.

"I feel like that woman knows everything and already has a list of excuses lined up to say every time we have to go fight" Chat said laughing.

"You are probably right, oh and I wanted to mention that I won't be joining you on these adventures so frequently, too many board members are questioning why I cancel so often" Hawkmoth said as they jumped onto the rooftops.

"Admit it, you are getting too old for these fights" Chat said laughing.

"I will do no such thing and mind your words, I can still kick your ass if I wanted to" Hawkmoth said pointing his finger at Chat.

"You'll have to catch me first!" yelled Chat as he ran off in the direction of his home, with Hawkmoth following close behind.

Adrien landed in his room with a smug grin. Gabriel landed a few seconds.

"Wipe that grin off your face, you only beat me by a few seconds" he said.

"I beat you and that's all that matters" Adrien retorted.

"Ya, ya, whatever, don't you have better stuff to do" Gabriel said clearly irritated by the fact that his son beat him.

"If Lila didn't keep sending out Amokized villains, then I might be able to actually finish the stuff I do" Adrien said angrily.

"Well I should leave you be then" Gabriel said walking out the door.

"Oh and Adrien," he said, popping his head back into the room, "I know Lila's a bitch, but if I see B on your report card, you're skinned cat walking, Alright" he said pointing his finger at Adrien and smiling when he saw his son visibly gulp.

With that he returned to his office to finish what he started four hours ago. Man this superhero stuff was really getting to him. He spent the rest of his time wondering what life would be like if he were a villain. In the end, Gabriel was glad he wasn't at the receiving end of Ladybug and Chat Noir's wrath because a life like that would be much more stressful.

**Thought I'd add some irony in the end.**

**I hope you liked the story and I'd also like to thank my friend for helping me with some of the humor:) THANKS! (if you read this)**

**Oh BTW Mayura's villains don't get akumatized, they get Amokized (Its true) IDK Y THO**

**GOOD BYE AND HAVE GOOD LIFE!**


End file.
